One Shot Series
by SensualSensuality
Summary: This is a collection of one shots that will include a variety of ships. Good luck and fare thee well.
When it comes to literature, I understand that there is a standard that must be met. There must be a cohesive, binding story and character development. This is why we strive to bring you only the best.

Welcome to the first one shot of -SensualSensuality-

* * *

Wally pressed Dick against the wall, rubbing his knee between Dick's legs rhythmically. A small moan of appreciation escaped Dick's lips and Wally smirked, entwining their hands. Their labored breathing started becoming louder until the two broke apart, gasping and smiling, foreheads pressed together.

"What do you say we go upstairs?" Wally breathed, smiling deviously. Dick grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

Leaning forward, Dick whispered in Wally's ear "You make me hotter. Hotter for sex." Wally shivered, took Dick's hand, and began leading him upstairs. The two were giggling like young school girls, skipping hand-in-hand.

Every second that they spent climbing the stairs added to the anticipation and soon Dick found himself unable to hold back any longer. He felt like his cock would have a dick aneurism if he didn't get on his knees right now. Wally, sensing Dick's sexual sexuality, stopped in front of the nearest door and pulled him into a kiss. Dick moaned, looking at the door in hesitation. That was Bruce's door, but fuck did he want the D. Throwing caution to the wind, he reached out for the handle, only stopping when he heard his master's firm voice in what appeared to be an argument.

"John, you know I don't enjoy doing this," Batman's voice rang out. It was followed by a loud smack, and what sounded like a groan from John.

"You haven't behaved like a proper Justice League member, have you?" the voice continued. Another smacking sound followed. The boys then heard John's voice, barely above a whisper.

"No… I haven't."

"And it seems I'll have to teach you how to behave, won't I?" Another smacking sound was heard.

"Please," whispered John.

"Please, what?" Bruce demanded.

"Please, induct me back into the team! I want to fight!" John shouted, slamming the last bit of files onto the ground with a resounding smack. Bruce paced, watching John throwing stuff about.

"Just calm down. I told you that we can't mix work with play anymore John. Choose one or the other," Bruce offered. John stood up and walked over, standing inches away from Bruce.

"Go fuck yourself," he growled. Bruce smirked.

"Help me," he replied. Dick gagged. Wally pressed his ear against the door. It seemed listening to John and Bruce was having quite a different effect on him. Dick could see his erection pressing through the red fabric of his pants. He tried to lead Wally away, but the speedster shook him off and continued to listen.

"We've nearly be caught twice," said Bruce. "If the rest of the league discovered us, everything we've built would be ruined."

"So let it be ruined." John reached his hand up, sliding Bruce's cowl off of his head. He stroked his jaw tenderly. "You've given enough to this world. It's time you thought about yourself."

"Bruce, why can't I quit you?" John whined, unbuckling his belt. Bruce followed suit, eyeing John with a look of pure lust.

"It seems that you are attracted to the darkness." Bruce shrugged off his shirt, exposing his madly chiseled abs, which glistened in the moonlight. "And I'm attracted to men that are attracted to darkness…" John paused for a moment, confused, but stepped forward and pulled Bruce into a kiss. The two began to madly fight for dominance before John turned around and pulled something out of a chest.

"Put it on," he commanded, catching Bruce's gaze. He tossed it over and Bruce caught it, walking seductively into the bathroom. John settled on the bed, his head resting on his hands and his thoughts running ramped. The only man that compared to Bruce was Aquaman, but considering how absolutely heterosexual Aquaman was, there was no chance.

Bruce stepped out of the bathroom, leaning against the door seductively and crossing his legs. John looked him up and down, admiring the soft pink babydoll in all of its silk glory.

Robin, peeking through the keyhole, was immediately sent into convulsions. As he trashed and writhed on the floor, Wally kicked his body out of the way so he could get a better look at the action going on. He slowly began to stroke himself as he watched Bruce and John kiss passionately. At the sound of his mentor's moans, Dick began foaming at the mouth. Wally only stroked himself harder.

Bruce crawled onto the bed, his ass high in the air, and made his way to John.

"My, my, aren't we Daddy's little slut today?" John cooed. Bruce nuzzled up to him and then swiftly punched him in the face. "Ugh, yeah, just the way I like it," he choked out, blood trailing from his mouth.

"Get McRib," Bruce demanded, pulling out the lube.

Robin had gone into cardiac arrest, but Wally was on the verge, there was no stopping now. He came quickly and violently. Almost as violently as Robin's seizures. Wally released a roar that would have easily been heard, had it not been for the louder ones echoing inside the next room. Even though he was completely spent, Wally continued to peer through the keyhole. What he saw instantly made his member rock hard again. Bruce had produced a soft rubber mallet and was aggressively hammering the glass dildo into John's ass. John was pressing against the force, begging for Bruce to do all manner of sinful things to him, his green body flushing the most alluring shade of red.

The speedster couldn't take it and started to stroke himself again. The pleasure was so intense it was almost unbearable. He paused only to kick Robin's corpse away so it wouldn't distract him.

Within a few minutes, John had Bruce upside down and hanging from an elaborate rope bodice. He was placing charges carefully across his entire body, stepping back to turn on the generator. Bruce shouted out.

Wally moaned in pleasure, stopping after he came for the fifth time. He slumped down to the ground, sighing in contentment. He glanced over to Robin, who was lying peacefully on the ground, and groaned in agitation.

"Well, shit." The sound of Bruce and John getting dressed prompted Wally to split. He was going to move Dick out of the way, at least take him to his room, but he ran out of time when he stopped to jack off for the sixth time. So, instead, he just left him there for the two to find.

Bruce and John walked out of the room arm in arm. John's sated smile vanished as he noticed Dick's body lying on the ground. He caught Bruce's attention, gesturing toward the boy. Bruce became panicked.

"Dick! What are you doing here? Did you hear anything?"

Dick continued to lie there, motionless and unresponsive. His patience fading, Bruce persisted.

"Richard Grayson, you answer me! What did you hear?"

He ripped Dick's masked of, revealing two burned holes where his icy blue eyes used to be.

Furious, Bruce began shaking Dick violently. "YOU ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION, YOUNG MAN!"

"Bruce, I think he's…" John tried to intervene.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SKANK. I KNOW A DISOBEDIENT CHILD WHEN I SEE ONE. DAMMIT DICK, WHY WEREN'T YOU THE ONE JOKER CROWBARED TO DEATH?"

Bruce picked the boy up, throwing him over his shoulder, and walked down the hall. John watched him for a moment before slowly backing out of the room and to the front door.

"YOU ARE SO GROUNDED YOU LITTLE SHIT! SUBORDINATION IS WHAT THIS IS!" Bruce slammed Robin's door open and threw his lifeless corpse onto the bed. He took a deep breath and sat down next to him, placing his hand on the cold leg.

"Look Robin, I understand that what you just saw may have confused you. I've always been a ladies man, you know?" Bruce mused, a small chuckle escaping. "Well, anyways, what I have with Martian Manhunter, John, it… I just don't want you to think any less of me. We are purely professional at work, so you don't have to worry. I hope this won't traumatize you too much." Bruce looked over at Robin's frozen horrified expression, smiling. "I'm glad you understand, kid." He stood up, patting Robin on the shoulder and walking to the door. He turned off the lights, shutting the door quietly so that Robin could sleep.

"Ah, he's a good kid." He found John in the corridor just beyond his office.

"Good news, John. Robin and I talked it out. He seems really supportive of us."

John appeared concerned. "Bruce, I think Robin is…"

"Strange? Yeah, he can be a little odd at times, but it seems like he's going to adapt to this really well. We won't have to hide from him anymore."

"Bruce, listen to me. Robin is…"

"Probably the best kid I could have chosen for this job, you know? I mean, I pick on the kid, but he's just so strong and full of life."

"Bruce, for God's sake! Your sidekick is…"

"Going to be very happy for us, John. I love you."

And with that, he kissed John's cheek and led him out of the corridor. He had a special weekend at Wayne Manor planned for the two of them, and with Robin at the watchtower, they would have the whole place to themselves.

…..

"What's this, Wally?" Connor broke down the door.

"Some abandoned section of the Watchtower," the speedster replied. The two stopped at a door, opening it forcefully. "We can fool around in here." Connor nodded and stepped into the room. Within moments, the two were wrapped around each other, kissing passionately. Saliva travelled down their chins as they backed onto the bed. Connor felt something pressing against him and broke the kiss, turning to look.

"Oh, hold on," Wally apologized, shoving Dick's dead body off of the bed. "There we go. Now, where were we?" he asked seductively. Connor smiled and attacked Wally's mouth with his own, eventually trailing the kisses down his abdomen.

"Hey, is anybody in here?" a voice shouted. The two stopped, looking at the doorway. Cyborg jumped at the sight of the two and looked awkwardly in the other direction. "Sorry, but I was just looking for Robin."

"Haven't seen him in a while," Wally replied.

"Yeah, been absent from meetings for like a week," Connor added. Cyborg sighed, scratching his head.

"Well, have you at least seen BB?"

"Who the fuck is that?" Wally asked, eyeing Connor with renewed lust.

"Nevermind," Cyborg mumbled. "Sorry to bother you." He walked out and Wally pulled Connor back up to him, looking him in the eyes.

"You'll never believe who is fucking," Wally said. Connor shut him up with a passionate kiss, as the two became lost in their small piece of paradise.


End file.
